


NIGHTMARES

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Lo que pudo ser y no fue, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tony y Steve son unos idiotas, Tony y sus pesadillas, Un poco de angst, Un poco de todo, intento doloroso, my heart, no busques la logica donde no hay, odio los tagg, supuesto intento de post-civil war, ya no se que agregar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony solía sufrir de pesadillas. Desde que tenía memoria estas siempre han estado presentes, atormentándolo, agobiándolo, dejándolo noches enteras sin poder dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NIGHTMARES

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.  
> Géneros: Romance | Drama | Angst | Friendship  
> Ranting: T+  
> Comentarios: Tenia esto algo abandonado, pero mi imaginación no es tan considerada conmigo. Y la universidad tampoco. En fin, intentare retomarlo, iniciando con este Drabble que tenia por otro lado pero no aquí. Espero os guste.

Tony solía sufrir de pesadillas. Desde que tenía memoria estas siempre han estado presentes, atormentándolo, agobiándolo, dejándolo noches enteras sin poder dormir. Cuando niño estas se presentaban súbitamente, despertándolo a mitad de la noche en una habitación demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo, con una oscuridad abrumadora que lo estremecía hasta encogerse en sí mismo. Sus pesadillas eran la soledad, el olvido al que sus propios padres lo habían sumido aun entregándole todo lo que pedía. Y eran noches enteras en las que, envolviéndose en las mantas del Capitán América, contenía las lágrimas del miedo deseando que las horas pasaran más rápido. Pero las noches eran eternas, las horas eran crueles y la mañana no parecía llegar para su alivio. Y no era hasta que el primer sollozo se le escapaba que, como respuesta, las lágrimas corrían desesperadas por su rostro en un grito de auxilio. Porque las imágenes volvían, lo atormentaban. La oscuridad lo tragaba sin que pudiera hacer nada. No era hasta las primeras horas de la mañana que lograba dormitar, con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro que Jarvis (el mayordomo) se encargaba de limpiar cuando llegaba a despertarlo. Como una nana, un alivio entregado a su espíritu y corazón, Jarvis solía borrar las tortuosas horas que suprimía en el fondo de su mente. Era su calma, el remedio al terror que noche tras noche lo agobiaba permitiéndole dormir.

Pero Jarvis no fue eterno. Cuando tuvo 10 años sus padres le dieron la noticia de su muerte, así como su traslado a un internado debido a la falta de alguien que pudiera cuidarlo.

Las pesadillas volvieron, cada vez peor, cada vez más fuertes, dejándolo en vela noches enteras. Solía aferrarse a las mantas del Capitán, con una ilusión infantil de que este llegara y pudiera alejar las pesadillas. Cuando cumplió los 12, luego de haber sufrido constantes bromas de los niños mimados y engreídos de aquel internado, abandono cualquier ilusión infantil que le quedara. Asumió, tal vez por resignación, que las pesadillas solo eran parte de su vida, de su día a día, y que solo debía aprender a convivir con ellas. Aprendió a cerrarse en sí mismo, protegerse, cubrirse para evitar los daños, para evitar verse afectado, para evitar aumentar la lista de motivos para pesadillas. Cuando niño solía soñar con la soledad, con la oscuridad tragándolo sin poder evitarlo, luego solo fue Jarvis. Un Jarvis que se alejaba sin atender a su llamado, sin dar la vuelta. _Olvidándolo_.

Luego comprendió, a fuerza, que mientras menos se aferraba menos daño recibía. No había sentimientos profundos, no había apegos, no había cariño de por medio. Una sonrisa era fácil de formar, una actitud indiferente fácil de llevar, el sarcasmo fácil de soltar y la distancia fácil de mantener. En especial cuando nadie estaba interesado en conocer algo más que no fuera el interior de su billetera. Tal vez por esa misma razón, cuando a los 17 años sus padres murieron, no hubo lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. No hubo dolor, no hubo agonía, no hubo arrepentimientos. Su expresión no vario cuando el director de la MIT, luego de la ceremonia de graduación, lo había apartado para decirle el accidente de sus padres. Padres que había vista el día anterior, cuando solo había pasado en un intento de visita que no termino en más que unos pobres saludos.

Solo agradeció las palabras de condolencia, apartándose para irse a preparar para la ceremonia de entierro. Una en la que solo observo desde la distancia, con un sobrio traje negro y varios tragos de alcohol encima. Como ya iba siendo su estado natural. Recordaba bien haberse presentado solo esperando que lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, que algo en su vida realmente cambiara. Solo hubo indiferencia y documentos que firmar para heredar en su mayoría de edad.

Las pesadillas nunca desaparecieron, siempre presentes, atormentándolo aun luego de abandonar cada propiedad que sus padres hubieron habitado. Con el tiempo se hizo de una costumbre, de una línea de actitudes que ya todos empezaba a predecir. Fiestas, alcohol, a veces drogas, mujeres u hombres compartiendo su cama en sesiones de sexo sin compromisos, gastos desmedidos y trozos de metal que se volvían interminables proyectos en su taller. Si antes solo se acercaban por su apellido, ahora se acercaban por lo que podía ofrecer cuando unos tragos de alcohol entraban en su sistema. Pero todo eso solo era una salida, hacer útiles las horas de la noche, huir de las pesadillas que, una vez en soledad, volvían a atormentarlo. Casi ni dormía, aun con el cansancio de su cuerpo luego de los descontroles nocturnos, aun tenia las energías para moverse a su taller y continuar trabajando.

Todo con tal de obtener el suficiente cansancio como para, cuando cayera dormido, no hubieran pesadillas. Ni sueños.

Esa rutina sirvió durante mucho tiempo, demasiado. Luego de Afganistán, los Vengadores, las peleas, las invasiones, los ataques. Las pesadillas fueron más continuas, más grandes. Aun en medio de todo su cansancio, cuando creía poder dormir esas horas sin sueños, las pesadillas tomaban fuerza para dejarlo sin dormir nuevamente. Cuando inicio su relación con Pepper creyó, ingenuamente, que podría dormir. Tal vez ella era su respuesta, la parte que le faltaba, su remedio. _No lo era_. Aunque intento fingir que era así, la mentira no pudo durar demasiado. La distancia entre ambos se hacía cada vez más grande, más profunda. Cuando se metió de lleno en los Vengadores, encontrando una nueva salida, esa distancia se hizo aún más profunda. Una grieta que ya no había forma de salvar. Fue cuando simplemente todo se quebró, cuando esa relación llego a su límite y solo continuaron con esa vieja relación profesional. Ni siquiera la amistad había podido quedar entre ellos.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no tenía horas de sueño continuas, no existían esas escasas horas en las que podía reponer las energías que se encargaba de agotar hasta el límite. Eran días y noches en vela. Entre misiones, trabajos, proyectos, eventos y salidas. No había sueño, no había pesadillas, pero su cuerpo se deterioraba. Lentamente perdía salud a pesar de sus intentos. Pero aun sabiendo que jugaba en la cuerda floja, no se detuvo, ¿para qué? La idea de una pesadilla lo aterraba, llegando a veces observar su propia cama como una condena que quería evitar. Cuando dormía, si es que lo hacía, sobresaltos continuos impedían que conciliara el sueño de forma corrida. Al final, resignado, volvía a su taller para continuar trabajando.

Tal vez por haber estado tan acostumbrado a esa rutina no tuvo una buena reacción cuando Steve, finalmente decidiendo intervenir, lograba sacarlo del taller con el propósito de que no se matara por tan insalubre rutina. No fue fácil. Tony nunca se dejaba hacer tan fácil, siempre renegando, quejándose, maldiciendo y molestando al rubio. Steve tampoco era fácil, era orgulloso y estaba más que dispuesto a evitar que Tony se matara por propia mano. En algunas ocasiones todo terminaba cuando Tony soltaba un hiriente comentario hacia Steve, quien se alejaba. Pero no era por demasiado tiempo, aun cuando Tony decía odiarlo, siempre regresaba y volvía a intentarlo. Sin que alguno comprendiera el quiebre, esa rutina fue transformándose lentamente. Las peleas se volvieron en conversaciones que duraban toda la noche, los gritos terminaron en silencios que compartían sin signos de incomodidad. Incluso las miradas de molestia se volvieron sonrisas y risas cómplice.

En una ocasión Tony quedo dormido en el sillón, cuando Steve leía uno de sus nuevos libros en voz alta, sumergido en la lectura como Tony en el relato. Tony se sintió arrullado por el tono suave del rubio, por el calor corporal que sintió al quedar recargado sobre su hombro, por la calma que por primera vez le invadió luego de mucho tiempo. No supo que soñó, nunca lo recordó, solo supo que no hubieron pesadillas. No hubo dolor, no hubo soledad, no hubo llantos, no hubo miedo. Fue un sueño pacifico, relajante, uno que llego a durar casi un día completo, despertando el día después casi hasta la noche, dándose cuenta muy torpemente el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo. Y aun con la sorpresa, lo único que recordó fue la voz de Steve relatando un fantasioso viaje al centro de la tierra. El recuerdo, inevitablemente, le hizo reír.

Y con eso se formó una nueva rutina, una de la que ni Steve ni Tony deseaban abandonar. Steve solía buscar a Tony cuando creía que había suficiente tiempo de trabajo en el día, solían comer algo, conversar, mirar alguna película, tal vez leer juntos. En varias ocasiones Steve se entretenía dibujando, y Tony no podía evitar observarlo fijamente, detallando las expresiones del rubio. Steve solía dibujarlo en el papel, como si cada expresión o recuerdo del castaño se fuera a desvanecer de su memoria. Tony solía dibujarlo en su mente, grababa cada detalle en su memoria, guardaba cada pequeño detalle que descubría cada vez que le observaba. Tony solía quedar dormido en el hombro de Steve, algunas veces sobre su regazo cuando se estiraba en el sillón. Y Steve solía dibujarlo cuando eso pasaba, queriendo grabar de alguna forma esa expresión relajada y pacifica que no era tan normal en el hombre de hierro.

Steve sabía, que Tony sabía, que era él quien, pasado cierto tiempo, lo tomaba entre sus brazos para llevarlo hasta su habitación. Solía recostarlo y arroparlo como si se tratara de un niño, y aunque en un inicio solía irse apenas lo recostaba, en el último tiempo solo le observaba dormir mientras sus dedos recorrían las facciones que podría dibujar de memoria.

—Steve— solo fue un murmullo, un suspiro que abandono los labios de Tony entre sueños —, te amo—

Steve sonrió, con el aliento atorándose en su garganta, apretando sus manos para retener sus propias acciones: —También te amo, Tony— declaro aunque supo que el genio nunca llego a escucharlo en medio de sus sueños.

Esa fue la única vez que, consciente o inconscientemente, habían declarado sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que no se atrevieron a declaran públicamente, ni siquiera a ellos mismos. Tony nunca lo comprendió, nunca quiso comprenderlo, solo disfrutando la cercanía del rubio sin atreverse a más. El miedo siempre le pudo, el terror a la soledad, a perder al rubio si este llegaba a saber de lo que sentía, de lo que le provocaba. Nunca se perdonaría si se alejaba solo por ir más allá de lo que el rubio quería. Nunca soportaría su lejanía, ahora que podía disfrutar su cercanía, que podía disfrutar la calma que una sola mirada podía entregarle. Steve tampoco se atrevió a declararse, sin saber realmente qué era lo que esperaba, nunca pudo pronunciar las simples palabras que, tal vez, cambiarían todo. Porque tenía miedo. Miedo a que no funcionara y todo se derrumbara.

Aunque las cosas se derrumbaron aun sin que hayan pronunciado esas palabras. Ultron solo fue la primera piedra, la primera grieta entre ellos, una que apenas lograron superar. Pero las cosas iban a peor, las cosas no parecían mejorar, y sus pasos cada vez los alejaban más. Los Acuerdos de Sokovia llegaron. Tony los acepto en primer lugar porque creyó, ingenuamente, que Steve estaría en favor al creerlo correcto. Steve los negó porque creyó que Tony iría contra un control tan rígido. Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en el lado del puente equivocado, era demasiado tarde para poder retractarse. Con orgullo y convicción siguieron el camino que habían elegido, se aferraron a sus decisiones hasta el final.

Y la grieta entre ellos solo creció.

Cuando las cosas parecieron mejorar, cuando se vieron una vez más, cuando parecía estar del mismo lado del puente, todo se desmorono. Tony solo sintió su corazón quebrarse cuando, sintiéndolo el final, Steve levantaba el escudo para golpearle. Temió el significado, temió lo que eso le provocaba, y una parte de su mente grito ante el dolor que lo rompió por completo.

Lo comprendió una vez más, con la respiración errática y las lágrimas conteniéndose en sus ojos. Se había expuesto, se había encariñado, había entregado su corazón para recuperarlo hecho pedazos. No supo si era el sentimiento de traición, si era la soledad o si era la mentira lo que lo dejo sin palabras, destruido, hecho pedazos sobre el suelo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía perdido, sin saber de dónde agarrarse para recomponerse, débil, vulnerable, insignificante. Comprendió que el amor era un arma de doble filo, una que no supo medir, que no pudo manejar.

Cuando la carta de Steve llego, cuando reconoció su caligrafía sobre el papel, una parte de si pareció cobrar vida. Mientras otra se oprimía en dolor. De alguna forma le perdono, aun lo amaba a pesar de no haberlo podido declarar, aun apreciaba al rubio, aun lo consideraba esa parte que le faltaba. Pero de alguna forma ya no podía tenerlo cerca, ya no se atrevía a verlo, a escucharlo. Una parte de si se negaba a exponerse una vez más. Steve era la parte que le completaba, pero que también lo destruía. Era la enfermedad y la cura. Su salvación y su condena. Se convenció, a fuerza, de que no era bueno, que no debía caer, que simplemente _no lo merecía._

Por esa misma razón, con sus pesadillas acechándolo, _nunca lo llamo._


End file.
